Flawless
by Miaicegirl
Summary: Ciel was molded into perfection since he was a child but he wanted escape; an escape from hell.
1. Chapter 1

**I just thought of this all of the sudden and felt like writing it. It's not the best… far from it but I hope people will enjoy reading it.**

**Summary: **Ciel lived for perfection but he wanted to escape, escape from the place where he called hell: his home.

**Warnings: **Ciel is OOC and maybe Sebastian as well. Also perverted men out to get Ciel.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 1: Child of perfection**

_**Bang! Bang!**_

The sudden gunfire woke Ciel from deep slumber. His heartbeat hammered at the prospect of sudden danger. He quickly sat up in bed, his hands clutching the bed sheets tightly. But he did nothing as he sat there, the danger coming closer. Then the door slammed open, revealing a man covered in black clothing. However Ciel did not move as he stared at the man emotionlessly. The man took out his gun and shouted, "Get off the bed now! You are coming with me!"

Ciel cocked his head as he examined the man before him. He thought it was strange that the security was not suddenly barging in, not that Ciel ever minded.

Even though Ciel knew that the man before him was dangerous, he hopped off of the bed and walked towards the man casually. When he stood in front of the man, Ciel gave him an angelic smile as he whispered, "Well? Shall we go?"

The man gasped in surprise as he stared at Ciel through his black hood. Then he took Ciel's hand and ran.

Strangely, none of the security came to stop them as they left the large mansion behind them.

.

.

.

_All his life he was trained to become the heir. Ciel did not mind, yes he never did. He knew that he had potential and was confident enough that he will become more successful than his father. But the things he had to endure to become one was nothing to laugh about. He was never allowed to go outside and was forced to stay in the mansion to study. And when he did go out, it was usually to social outings with his mother and father._

_Since Ciel was a beautiful child, his parents loved to show him off to many of the lords and ladies of the upper class. And over the years he was a favorite of several lords; Baron Kelvin, Discount Druitt, and Lord Trancy. Therefore in many of the outings, Ciel will tremble in fear for the prospect of meeting these men._

_The heir had to be perfect. _

_That was no exception. Ciel was born to become perfect, beautiful and flawless as well as something that people will lust for. Imperfection will result in punishment. And by ten years old, Ciel was the perfect product of perfection. _

_But Ciel wanted to escape. Escape the place where he called hell._

.

.

.

As soon as they were out of the woods, they found a carriage waiting for them. The man in black quickly opened the carriage door and ushered Ciel inside. As soon as the carriage moved the man took off his hood.

"What are you doing boy? Willingly going with you captor? Are you not scared?" the man shouted irritably.

Ciel studied the man before him carefully and found him darkly beautiful. The man had longish jet black hair which framed his handsomely structured face. His nose and cheekbones had a graceful curve to them. But his eyes were the most startling of all, eyes of deep crimson.

"Not really" Ciel answered truthfully as he gave the man a small smile. "Anywhere is better than that manor…"

The man slowly blinked at Ciel and asked, "You are the son of the Phantomhive's yes?"

Ciel nodded and the man released a small sigh of relief.

"So where are we going?" Ciel asked, excitement evident in his voice.

The man cocked his eyebrows and with a slight smirk stated, "You really are an odd child. Are you not afraid that I might hurt you?"

"No sir, I can handle pain."

"A boy like you can handle pain?" the man said mockingly, "you were born with riches all your life, you never experienced pain. How in the world can you handle pain?"

Then Ciel glared at the man with his intense midnight blue eyes as he answered seriously, "I may be spoiled sir, but I am sure the pain I went through is not something to laugh about…"

The man gaped at the boy in surprise. Then he wondered what sort of pain this boy had gone through, a boy born in noble blood.

But Ciel's seriousness was gone in a second as he smiled at the man before him. "So what is your name sir?"

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Sebastian…"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Sebastian, my name is Ciel Phantomhive" then Ciel reached his hand towards Sebastian, waiting for a handshake. Sebastian hesitantly took the boy's hand and shook it half-heartedly.

"I must thank you sir" Ciel suddenly said as they released each other's hands.

"Th-thank me?" Sebastian was utterly confused by all of Ciel's actions and this was definitely the strangest thing Ciel had done to confuse him even more.

"For allowing me to escape hell."

Then Sebastian examined the boy carefully and wondered what the boy had hidden behind his carefree mask. And Sebastian was willing to break it to reveal the nearly broken boy beneath it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorite this story! I am really grateful! This chapter is… I'm kind of ambivalent about this chapter actually. Well, maybe in the "I think it's not really good" side. But I tried my best and everything…Well I hope you like it anyways. And plz RxR!**

**Summary: **Ciel lived for perfection but he wanted to escape, escape from the place where he called hell: his home.

**Warnings: **Ciel is OOC and maybe Sebastian as well.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

**Chapter 2: Child with Scars**

He thought it will be simple. Get the boy and live with him for several days. Call the Phantomhives and demand a printed apology then leave the boy in the City of London.

That was it…

But as Sebastian stared at the sleeping form of the boy, he couldn't help but wonder…

Then Sebastian allowed a small smirk to play on his lips. Sebastian couldn't wait to see the boy's reaction when he saw his house.

.

.

.

_Pain… _

_That was all Ciel felt as blood oozed out from his wounds. His back felt numb from the pain and he just lay there, unable to move. He was half-naked while he wore a loose pair of black pants._

_He slowly felt the effects of the medicine start, a medicine that will burn him from the inside and gradually eat him. _

_His father had left him long ago after shoving some pills into his mouth. Because of the medicine, Ciel would not be able to feel the pain on his back but only the burning sensation within him. He was an experiment, an experiment for his father's drugs which is sold at the all famous drugs company, the Funtom Co._

"_Father!" Ciel screamed as the burning sensation worsened. Ciel clawed at his skin to get rid of the hot sensation that licked his whole body. _

"_Father! I beg you to release me!" Ciel screamed again. Sweat and blood slicked all over his body, his breathing intensified._

"_Argh…ha! Fa-father!" Ciel tried to crawl towards the door for freedom. But the warm sensation did not allow him to even crawl an inch._

"_Father!" With a final terrorized scream, Ciel passed out in the cold floor of his prison._

_._

_._

_._

Ciel woke up screaming. Sweat rolled off of his forehead. He gripped the silk sheets of the bed he slept in, a bed similar to the ones he used in his parent's mansion.

"You finally woke up…" he heard a voice call from the other end of the dark room. Ciel narrowed his eyes towards the dim glow of the candles and found the man who kidnapped him sitting there with a slight smirk etched upon his face.

"Where…?"

Then the man quickly stood up and walked towards the windows and parted the curtains. Ciel winced as the light poured into the room, hurting his overly sensitive eyes.

"I have some clothes for you… Can you change yourself?"

Ciel just shook his head, his arms over his eyes to protect his eyes from the blinding light.

"Then I will help you, come to the edge of the bed."

On all fours Ciel crawled towards the edge of the bed and sat there, his slim legs dangling from the edge. He rubbed his eyes slowly as the man started to unbutton his dress shirt. Then Ciel suddenly realized his situation…

With a yelp Ciel jumped up, the man's hands tearing away from the buttons. The man cocked his head to the side, curious for Ciel's outburst.

"I-I am so-sorry, what is your na-name again?"

"My name is Sebastian, Ciel… Have you forgotten?"

"Ye-yes… I remember now… Mr. Sebastian, I can change myself so you can leave now."

"Well you see Ciel, I really want you to dress quickly so it's fine. Now sit down so I can help you change…" Then Sebastian again reached for the boy's shirt. But before he could reach for him, the door burst open.

"Sebastian! I am told that you gotten the child!" a teenager with dark purplish hair and a deep tan stood at the doorway of the bedroom. He wore a white loose frock that seemed to be imported from India.

Sebastian gave an audible sigh as he turned towards the teenager. "Yes I did Sohma, actually he is standing right before me."

Then the teenager known as Sohma quickly locked eyes with Ciel and a large smile formed on his lips. "Wah Sebastian! The child is really cute!" Then Sohma quickly ran towards Ciel and grabbed him in a tight bear hug.

"Release me this instant!" Ciel shouted as he wiggled in the teenager's arms.

"Haha sorry. It's hard to resist from hugging such a cute child like you." Then he quickly released the flustered Ciel and reached his hand towards him. "My name is Sohma and I am currently living with Sebastian here."

Cautiously, Ciel took Sohma's hand and shook it half-heartedly. "My name is Ciel Phantomhive."

"Of course I know you! And I'm sure you are curious as to why we had kidnapped you."

Ciel nodded slowly as he continued to stare at the both of them, his large midnight blue eyes glittering with curiosity.

"We will tell you everything so quickly change" Sebastian said as he approached Ciel, his arms outstretched.

"N-no it's fi-fine…." Ciel stuttered as he backed away from Sebastian on the bed. Then Ciel's ankles got caught on the covers which caused him to trip and land on the bed with a yelp. Then Sebastian pounced onto the bed and quickly unbuttoned Ciel's shirt.

"Please stop!" Ciel shouted as he tried to have Sebastian stop. Then the dress shirt was off from Ciel, causing Sebastian and Sohma to gasp at the sight. There were scars and bruises all over the boy's body.

"Ciel… where did you-"

"Don't touch me!" Ciel screamed as he grabbed the dress shirt from Sebastian's hands and ran out of the room, leaving a shocked Sebastian and Sohma.

"Sebastian… did you just see…" Sohma whispered as he continued to stare at the open door.

Sebastian nodded silently as he got up from the bed slowly.

"How terrible Sebastian… _He_ is worse than I thought." Sohma bit his lip harshly as he tried not to cry. He cried too much over the last few years and he did not want to look weak any longer.

"It seems like a formal apology is not enough…" Sebastian said emotionlessly, not daring to look at Sohma.

"What are you going to do?"

Sebastian turned towards the teenager whom he had lived with for the past few years. He noticed how Sohma was trying hard not to cry and this caused Sebastian to feel more anger towards the _man_. Then he again turned away and started to walk towards the door as he stated with confidence, "I will drag the man into hell along with me and… Agni."

Then he ran after the heir of the Phantomhives.

**So what are Sebastian and Sohma planning? What are their reasons for kidnapping Ciel? Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am terribly sorry for the long wait (if anyone was waiting that is). Also thank you everyone who had previously reviewed (even though I have a feeling that no one who previously reviewed is actually reading this…). And welcome new comers! I hope you like this fiction!**

**Warnings: **OCC and writing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuro!

**Chapter 3: Two Personalities**

Fear was something Ciel always lived with. Fear towards his father, his pain, and his pride. He was afraid that these fears would someday shatter him that he would never be fixed ever again. Therefore when Sebastian had come to kidnap him, Ciel took that chance to run and now he was running ever since then.

Ciel ran as soon as Sebastian opened his shirt to reveal the scars inflicted by his father. He never wanted to show anyone his weakness but somehow a stranger like Sebastian was to know everything. His weakness which he desperately tried to hide when he was at his father's mansion.

_Run! _Ciel screamed in his mind as he distanced himself from the bedroom. He breathed raggedly as he ran through the halls of what seemed to be a mansion. He ran endlessly before he latched himself against a door and pushed it open to find a beautiful rose garden spread in front of him. The garden included red roses with different shapes and sizes making the roses look like a grand red carpet. The clouds were parted to reveal a rare glitter of the sunlight which made the garden look even more beautiful. Ciel stood there mesmerized by the garden as tears unconsciously flowed out from his large sapphire eyes.

He did not want to go back.

"Phantomhive?" A voice called out Ciel's cursed name, causing him to turn to find Sebastian approach him with an expression filled with worry.

"You called me Ciel minutes before but now you call me with my cursed name?" Ciel asked as he wiped away his tears with his night shirt. Ciel wondered why he always showed his weak side to the man before him. It deeply frustrated him that he further grew to hate his weakness.

"But Phantomhive is your name isn't it? Aren't you the son of Vincent Phantomhive?" Sebastian asked with distaste.

Ciel turned to face Sebastian as he shouted, "You have a grudge on my father don't you?"

Sebastian gave Ciel a brief nod as a reply. Tears started to flow once again as Ciel smiled. "Then kill me Mr. Sebastian." Ciel whispered as tears continued to flow out from the boy's beautiful eyes. However Sebastian did not say anything but just stared at the boy in wonder. The scene before him was beautiful. Ciel's nightshirt and silk-like hair fluttered in the wind as the sunlight surrounded the boy. Behind Ciel was the beautiful red carpet of roses which seemed to kiss the rare clear sky of London. Sebastian couldn't help but stand there, mesmerized by the beauty before him. But the words coming out of the boy's mouth was a curse to his heart.

_If you want revenge then kill me._

**XxXx**

_Dying is the easiest way out._

Ciel always believed. If he wanted to escape then dying seemed the easiest way out. He had no dreams to motivate himself and no person to tell him they needed him. Then he thought that death was not so bad.

That was what Ciel always believed until he saw the man standing before him shed tears.

Ciel stood at the doorway in shock as he watched tears roll off Sebastian's cheeks. "What have you suffered all these years Ciel?" Sebastian asked as he slowly approached Ciel who was still shocked from Sebastian's tears.

"Why are you crying?" Ciel asked uncertainly as he backed away from Sebastian. Ciel took small steps backwards, gradually walking into the rose garden.

"Ciel…" Sebastian called out softly as he reached his hands towards the boy who lost all hope. "Ciel, you do not have to go back."

_If someone will reach out their hands for me…_

Ciel looked at Sebastian's hand and felt his heart feel slightly warmer. More tears threatened to spill out as he slowly reached forward.

_Even though it's unlikely, if by chance someone will come to save me…_

Ciel wiped his tears with his sleeves as he gave Sebastian a small smile. Then he grabbed Sebastian's outstretched hands with his own as Ciel's smile widened. A smile that could brighten the world.

_Then I will grab that hand with a smile…_

**XxXx**

Pride and arrogance was not something Ciel could easily throw out. Therefore Ciel under no circumstances could allow someone see his weaker side for free…

"I won't say anything until you do" Ciel announced arrogantly as he sat across from Sebastian and Soma with his arms and legs crossed in front of him.

_Where did that crying boy go_? Sebastian wondered as he stared at Ciel in slight shock. It seemed that the boy really was an earl's son. The boy was strong, arrogant, and proud; just like an Earl.

"But we won't say anything until you talk about yourself first!" Soma answered stubbornly as he puffed up his cheeks childishly.

However Ciel did not utter a word as he continued to sit there with defiance. His posture clearly said, 'try me, I dare you.'

They were going nowhere with this boy.

Sebastian sighed in defeat before he stood up to leave. "Soma, I leave the boy in your hands." Sebastian said as he walked towards the oak doors. However someone grabbed his coat to forbid him from leaving. Sebastian turned to find Ciel standing there, his hands gripping onto Sebastian's tailcoat. Ciel was looking down at his nice polished shoes which Sebastian had given him while a blush was fluttered across his pale cheeks. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise by the boy's actions and asked, "Why Ciel? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"N-no!" Ciel stuttered out, feeling flustered by the question. "I was just wondering where you were going, leaving me here with this idiot."

"Hey!" Soma shouted from his chair. "I am not an idiot!"

Sebastian chuckled as he placed his hand on Ciel's head and nudged it slightly. "I have work to do so I am going to my study. Soma is an idiot but he is a good person. I am sure he will take care of you."

Ciel pouted slightly before he reluctantly released Sebastian's coat. "But don't worry I will make sure your father won't find you as long as you are in this mansion." Sebastian told Ciel reassuringly.

"How can you be sure?" Ciel asked as he peered into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "My father is _Vincent _Phantomhive. Do you think you can hide me from him?"

Sebastian smirked as if he was accepting some sort of challenge. He placed his hand over his heart as he claimed, "As the Earl Michaelis and the Queen's guard dog, what am I if I cannot hide Ciel Phantomhive from the England's most influential businessman?"


End file.
